Didn't Plan On This
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Kagome is killed in the final battle, but is taken pity on and brought back as Dinah. Now, as old memories resurface, the League must find a way to stop Naraku. Can Dinah stay herself and keep the love between her and Oliver strong?
1. Chapter 1

MoonlightsMadness: I don't own anyone. Let's see if I can do this, and an Inuyasha/Justice League Unlimited fan fiction. **Okay I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while on my other stories but I'm working on them, college has been really crazy **

Prologue

Kagome gasped for breath as the rain pelted her skin. She turned her head slightly to the right and saw Sango's tearful gaze right before she burrowed into Miroku's embrace. She gave them a weak smile before grimacing and turning her head back forward. "Kagome, please, let me go and get Kaede." Inuyasha quietly pleaded at her left side. "No Inuyasha, we both know that she can't do anything to help; except help make it easier for the passing." She whispered. "Don't say that Kagome! Please, you can't leave me!" Shippo exclaimed. Kagome closed her eyes tiredly as she heard Sango begin to sob openly now. "Take care of Shippo for me." She mumbled feeling light headed.

"Of course we will, Lady Kagome." Miroku rasped out. A ghost of a smile danced across Kagome's lips at Miroku's words. In all of the years they had known each other, five years to be exact; he had never dropped the 'lady' no matter how many times she asked him. Slowly, her body began to grow numb; she no longer felt the agonizing pain of the hole where Sesshoumaru's sword went through her chest. Swallowing back tears she felt Inuyasha grab her hand in his clawed one and squeeze it. She squeezed back when she began to feel her heart beat slow before her hold on his went limp.

Shippo began bawling with Sango, as Miroku pulled him into his embrace. "Shippo, go hide." Inuyasha growled as an evil laughter spread throughout the clearing. Shippo and Kilala both ran for the cover of the woods, leaving the adults alone. The three adults stood and grabbed their discarded weapons with a new type of power. Naraku faced them happily, only he remained standing on his side and he felt the flow of power surge in his veins. Sesshoumaru and Kouga glared at the evil half-demon.

For once, Inuyasha didn't want to fight with his brother, not this time. He had watched earlier as Sesshoumaru charged towards Naraku with Tokijin drawn. At the last second, Naraku smiled and disappeared, reappearing to the side just as Sesshoumaru's sword imbedded itself in Kagome's chest. He couldn't move away quick enough, and for once, Inuyasha didn't blame him for what had happened. Naraku tossed the completed jewel in the air and caught it, tossing it like it was a child's toy. Tossing it in the air he went to grab it again and felt the rain hit his hand but no jewel. "What?" he exclaimed snapping his head to the side.

Shippo scampered across the ground and threw the jewel at the closest person to him, which happened to be Kouga. Kouga threw a fanged smirk at the fuming Naraku before grabbing Shippo and back flipping back to Inuyasha. "So dog breathe, what should we wish for?" he taunted, rolling the jewel in between his thumb and finger. "I wish for the miko known as Kagome to live." Sesshoumaru said. "Hey! That was my line!" Inuyasha growled. Sango and Miroku watched with baited breath as the jewel glowed and rose into the air.

Naraku watched, horrified as a miko clad in armor appeared before them. "You have wished for the miko known as Kagome to live, I'm afraid that wish cannot be completed. Her life in this time has been completed." Midoriko said. "I don't care! Bring her back and bring her back now!" Inuyasha growled. Midoriko looked down at Kagome's body before turning to look over her shoulder at Naraku. "She shall live but not as you know her. This Kagome is gone, but she will live on as another, looking entirely different then as you know her." Midoriko announced after careful consideration, turning her head slowly to the group. Kagome's body glowed and rose off of the ground before Midoriko laid a finger on her forehead and the light exploded.

Midoriko turned from the dark haired body and glared at Naraku. "You foul half-demon! I condemn you forever more to be tossed into the fiery flames of Hades!" she said forcefully. She held her hand out, palm facing Naraku as a rift opened in the ground and hands gripped Naraku, pulling him down. Just as her hand lowered, she disappeared along with the rift. Both Kagome and the now useless jewel fell to the ground. 'I'll find you in the future, I swear it.' The demons in the clearing thought determined.

Dinah Laurel Lance gasped as her ice blue eyes shot open. Raising a sweat covered arm to her face she let out a breath as she laid her hand against her forehead. She had been having that same dream for a while now, at least a month or two; maybe it was time she did talk to someone. Closing her eyes she tried to find a way back into some form of slumber before her door opened. "Come on Pretty Bird, you've been sleeping the whole day away." The Green Arrow commented. Dinah raised her head before falling back onto her pillows and rolling onto her side. "Go away Ollie." She mumbled.

Oliver walked into her room, taking his mask and hat off as he did so, and sat on the side of her bed. "What's wrong Dinah? You haven't been yourself lately." He asked. Dinah rolled over to look at him. "I'm just not feeling well is all. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right out." She said giving him a small smile. Oliver nodded and stood up. "Diana's been asking about you. What do you want me to tell her?" he asked placing his mask and hat back in its proper place. "Just tell her I've been up late for some stuff and that I'm alright." She replied sitting up.

Oliver nodded and bent down to kiss her forehead before walking out of her room. Dinah bit her lip and stood up. She hated lying to Oliver, especially since she hadn't been able to function right since she started having these dreams. Shaking off her thoughts, she climbed out of her bed and stretched out her muscles. Raking a hand through her blonde tresses to comb out some knots, she walked into her adjoined bathroom that all of the League members had connected to their rooms.

Dinah snatched up her tooth brush and squeezed some toothpaste on it before sticking it in her mouth and scrubbing her teeth clean. She spit out the excess toothpaste and rinsed with water and gargled with mouthwash. Walking over to her shower she swished the minty flavored mouthwash around her mouth, turning on the hot water. Walking back over to the sink, she spit out the minty liquid. Stripping out of her short nightdress, she ran a hand through her hair again and stepped into the warm stream of water.

She turned her back to the water and let it soak her hair and skin. Squeezing facial soap into her hands, she scrubbed her face clean and rinsed before reaching to grab her shampoo. Gripping the bottle, she took it off the shelf and brought her other hand up to open it when a searing pain shot through her chest. Dropping the bottle, she clutched her hands to her chest and leaned back against the shower wall. Gasping as her vision blurred, she sunk to the wet floor and gritted her teeth against the pain. Dinah groaned before she felt her body fall to the side as her vision darkened and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

MoonlightsMadness: I don't own anyone. Review please!

Chapter 1

Oliver Queen sighed and rubbed his tired eyes as he sat next to Dinah in the hospital ward. He looked up at the monitor's hooked up to her chest and shook his head. What was he going to do? None of the Original Seven thought he was stable enough to go out on missions ever since they had found Dinah unconscious in her shower three days ago. Oliver crossed his arms over the bed and laid his head down, eyes closed, remembering every aspect of that moment.

_~Flashback~_

_ Oliver whistled a cheery tune as he walked down to Dinah's room. __"Come on Pretty Bird, you've been sleeping the whole day away." The Green Arrow commented. Dinah raised her head before falling back onto her pillows and rolling onto her side. "Go away Ollie." She mumbled. _

_Oliver walked into her room, taking his mask and hat off as he did so, and sat on the side of her bed. "What's wrong Dinah? You haven't been yourself lately." He asked. Dinah rolled over to look at him. "I'm just not feeling well is all. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right out." She said giving him a small smile. Oliver nodded and stood up. "Diana's been asking about you. What do you want me to tell her?" he asked placing his mask and hat back in its proper place. "Just tell her I've been up late for some stuff and that I'm alright." She replied sitting up. Oliver nodded and bent down to kiss her forehead before walking out of her room. _

_He shook his head after Dinah's door closed behind him. He saw a deep hidden emotion in her eyes when she told him she was fine. He wasn't stupid; he knew she was lying to him. He walked down the hallway and bumped into Green Lantern. "Don't you have a meeting with the new CEO of your company?" he asked. "Oh right! I forgot about that! Thanks John!" Oliver shouted running off to go to the meeting making John shake his head amused._

_ "Don't you look handsome? What's the occasion?" Diana asked walking up to Oliver and gesturing to his suit. "I had a meeting with the new CEOs of Queen Industries. I swear, if Sesshoumaru Tashio and Kouga Wolfe run it into the ground I'm taking it back, I don't care what it costs." Oliver said loosening his tie. Diana laughed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Before you left, did you see Dinah?" Diana asked turning serious. "I saw her before I left; she said she would be out of her room after she got ready." Oliver said stopping in his tracks._

_ "No one's seen her. I've been looking everywhere for her. She's not answering at her door and she's not picking up the com-link or phone." Diana said. Oliver stared at her before taking off down the hallways to his girlfriend's room. Skidding to a halt in front of the door, he opened it and dashed inside. One quick sweep of the room told him she hadn't been in there in an hour or two. Throwing open the door to the bathroom, he swore and kneeled down next to Dinah's unconscious form. "Dinah? Dinah…. Dinah answer me!" he yelled covering her body with his jacket._

_~End Flashback~_

Diana watched Oliver sit at Dinah's bedside, holding her hand and running his fingers through her wavy blonde tresses occasionally. "How is she?" Batman asked appearing next to the Amazonian Princess. "She's been unresponsive for the last three days. J'onn says that she should be fine in about a week." Diana responded. Batman's lips thinned and he nodded. "Keep me posted." He said before turning and walking away. Diana watched him for a few more steps before turning back to the scene in front of her. She watched Oliver a few more moments before turning and following the Dark Knight.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ In Dinah's Head ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ice blue eyes opened slowly, a small groan escaping cherry red lips. Sitting up in the grass, Dinah glanced around her and cradled her head in her hand. "What happened? Where am I?" she mumbled before releasing her hand and jumping to her feet. Walking through the woods, her booted feet made no noise against the lush green grass. Looking up at the darkening sky, she quickened her pace to where she heard sounds of what seemed like a battle.

Dinah took a few steps back in surprise when a black haired girl in jeans and a t-shirt walked in front of her, holding an old time long bow in her hands. Dinah moved her hand to tap the girl on her shoulder just as a sword shot through the girl and stopped inches from her own body. "Kagome!" a silver haired male with dog ears on his head yelled as a searing pain shot through Dinah's chest. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt herself fall back onto the grass.

Zatanna glanced up from her spell book between words to look at the blonde woman lying on the bed. Closing the book, she pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Well? Any change?" Speedy, Green Arrow's ex-sidekick/"partner", asked leaning against the door jam. Zatanna shook her head and flipped the book open to a different page. "Maybe if I try a harder spell it'll work." She suggested turning her head to face the red headed archer. Speedy nodded in understanding before pressing his index and middle fingers to his ear. "Roger that, be right there. Hey, I have to go take care of a robbery; let me know what happens." Speedy ordered before running down the hall.

Zatanna narrowed her eyes at his order and turned back to the blonde on the bed. Violet eyes clashed with ice blue before a startled yelp tore through her lips and she jumped back in shock. "Dinah, how are you feeling?" Zatanna asked leaning forward. "I feel like I've had something sharp through my chest." Dinah said her voice raw from lack of use. Zatanna nodded before inching towards the door before running down the hall happily.

Dinah groaned and yanked the needles out of her arms and tearing the oxygen wire off of her face before climbing gingerly out of the bed. Padding slowly out of the hospital and straight to her room, she swiped her card to get inside and walked straight to her closet. Un-tying the back of the hospital gown, she pulled on her undergarments and stepped into dark skinny jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt, a dark grey belted coat, and her black fringed boots. Tucking a light blue scarf around her neck and a white knitted cap on her head, she made her way quickly to the transport room.

"Dinah, where are you going?"

Dinah winced at her fiancé's voice and turned to face him. "I was going home for a while, I just…. I need some time." She said as the guilt crept into her face. "Oh, are you going to Star City?" Arrow asked taking his mask off. "Yeah, I realized what day it was and discovered I have a kickboxing class tonight." She shrugged. Arrow looked at her oddly before sighing and walking towards her. "You should rest tonight, I can take you out for some Mexican food if you want." He suggested. Something in Dinah's face hardened and she glared at him. "You can't keep trying to control me, so just stop! I can do or go wherever I want!" she shouted. Turning, she marched onto the transporter and was quickly transported to the mansion she and Oliver shared.

Oliver stared at the spot where his Little Bird stood two seconds ago and stared in mild shock. Never in the few years he had known her had she ever lost her temper like that to him. 'Something's wrong.' A voice in the back of his head whispered to him. He didn't know why but he got a bad feeling that something worse was going to befall the woman he loved.


End file.
